The Cruelest Prank
by lampoon
Summary: Ino has found her ultimate revenge. Mix in two very drunk people and what do you get? Utter Chaos. Roughly NaruSaku.


**The Cruelest Prank**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto only. I wish I owned Naruto though…**

**(A/N: I got this idea from another fanfic I was reading. Enjoy.)

* * *

**

"Ino… You need to fill those reports in, okay?"

"Forehead-girl, I said I didn't fucking want to for the hundredth time!" Ino raised her hands up in frustration. Why couldn't that goody-two shoes ever give it a rest? Jeez. The papers were due in two days; Ino had plenty of time to get them ready for the sixth hokage, Naruto.

"Ino, you shouldn't slack off." The blonde only gave her a dismissive wave.

"Fine, if you want to play that way… I'll bet the village would love to know a certain secret…"

Ino shot up instantly. "OK! I'm just going to go and finish these reports then..." Laughing nervously, she walked off. Sakura grinned and held up her hand in a victory sign.

"That works every time…" Ever since she had found out that Ino, who was only eighteen years old, was currently pregnant with Shikamaru's child, the kunoichi hadn't stopped using the '_secret_' to get Ino to do a variety of things. It worked out very well, considering that Ino desperately didn't want to tell her over-protective father just yet.

She knew that she was abusing her position as Ino's best friend, but she couldn't resist. From getting her coffee to taking away certain pieces of Ino's clothing, Sakura could get away with it all for the time being.

When Ino finally got the courage to tell her parents… well, Sakura didn't have to think about it just yet.

Humming cheerfully, Sakura walked in the direction of the hokage's office; she needed to ask Naruto a couple of questions about a mission she had gone on a while back.

"Nothing can ruin this day!"

Oh, how wrong she was.

**-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-**

"Arg! Damn forehead girl. She can't keep dong this to me… I swear on my life that I will get her for this!" There were flames burning in Ino's eyes. She had come up with the ultimate plan. The chunin took off in search for her boyfriend, cackling evilly all the way.

It was the ultimate plan.

**-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-**

"Ino, why do I have to go a bar with you?" In Konoha, the legal drinking age was sixteen; even so, Sakura had never touched alcohol in her life, much unlike her best friend. Ino gave Sakura a puppy dog look, silently begging her to go. "Besides, you're pregnant Ino, and you have a boyfriend, why ever would you want to go to a bar?"

Waving back her friend, Ino tiredly replied, "I already told you, Shikamaru's going to be there and I'm not going to drink. I just want you to come with me tonight; things… haven't been going well with Shikamaru lately." Tears were starting to gather in her eyes. _Ha, She always falls for this._ Ino thought happily.

Sakura switched to concerned friend mode. "Really? Ino what's wrong?"

Ino didn't reply, and Sakura gave in reluctantly. Even if they weren't always the nicest to each other, the blonde was still her best friend, well, aside form Naruto of course.

Finally, they reached the bar. Ino dragged her friend inside.

As soon as the stench of beer filled her nose, Sakura felt like suddenly throwing up. To her surprise, Naruto was there as well, talking to Shikamaru.

Sakura and Ino walked over to them.

"Hey! Naruto-kun, what're you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged. "Shikamaru said that we should go out to get some drinks. Besides, I really needed a break from all the paperwork." The hokage stretched out his limbs as if to suggest so.

Sakura smiled. "Make sure you don't suddenly develop a taste for too much alcohol and become another Tsunade." The friends laughed together.

Ino turned away for a second, the evil flames rearing into life again_. Muhahahahah, this is going to be easier than I thought. _

Ten minutes in, Ino was trying to get Sakura to buy a drink. Naruto had already had two shots and Shikamaru was still drinking his first bottle of beer. Sakura seemed repulsed by the very idea of touching anything other than water.

"Please Sakura?" Ino leaned in and lowered her voice, "if you don't drink they're going to think you only came for me."

"What wrong with that?" Sakura whispered back.

"Well… Shikamaru's going to…"

The pink-haired female still didn't get it, but seeing the incredibly desperate look from her friend, Sakura sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, her shishou had liked it a lot, right?

"Fine." Sakura called for the bartender and he handed her a small cup. _It wouldn't hurt to get drunk once in your life, _Sakura continued_, stop worrying so much_. Gathering all her attention, she drowned it in one shot; completely oblivious to the maniacal smiled Ino was sporting.

_**Three Hours Later:**_

"And then – hic – she was like: Yeah, right!" Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing while Ino and Shikamaru just stared.

"They make the lamest jokes when they're drunk, don't they?" Ino whispered to her boyfriend. Shikamaru nodded. It was true, Naruto and Sakura were completely drunk and soon they were going to…

BONK.

Sakura's head connected with the countertop. Naruto poked his ex-teammate, unsure how to react. Then he gave a high-pitched giggled and called for the bartender again. Five minutes later, he laid passed out as well.

"Time to get our plan into action, ne, Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru only shrugged. "Are you sure we should do this, it seems troublesome…" He was cut off by a venomous glare. "Fine, fine, let's do this."

Shikamaru grabbed the hokage while Ino reached for Sakura. They dragged the two unconscious shinobi into Naruto's apartment, Ino taking Sakura into her bedroom and the lazy genius leading Naruto into the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Five minutes later, Sakura was completely undressed and sleeping peacefully under her covers. Ino promptly left the room.

"SHIKAMARU, PUT NARUTO-KUN UNDER THE COVERS, _DON'T LOOK AT SAKURA THOUGH."_

"Like I ever would troublesome woman."

Then, they left.

Ino smiled evilly again… It was going to be very interesting tomorrow…

**-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-(x)-**

Sakura's headache started to get worse as sunlight hit her face. Eyes still closed, Sakura inched closer to her pillow, sighing contently. It hurt so much, her hangover, and she didn't want to wake up just yet. Her pillow was so nice and warm and…

What?

One of her eyes fluttered open and suddenly…

Was that… Naruto?

Sakura started to hyperventilate. Maybe they were still dressed and nothing had happened last night… She quickly lifted the covers and looked underneath, when she looked up again, there was a dark blush staining her cheeks.

One…

Two…

Three…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

**

**(A/N: I wrote this at 2 in the morning, obviously, I wasn't in the right state of mind. You want me to keep it as a oneshot or do you want me to do something with it? I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you might find. I'm kind of lazy today.)**


End file.
